A New World
by Thetwilightroom
Summary: A New World follows the story of a damaged and lost Edward. He has no memory of his past and is struggling to come to terms with this new changing world around him. His only connection is an unlikely female bounty hunter trying to settle a debt with the Volturi, He is her salvation and She unknowingly is also his. Eventual Lemons...lots and lots of detailed lemons.


_A new world_

 _Chapter One: Reborn._

As I awoke from my earie slumber and took my first breath, my lungs filling with air, so fresh, so sweet to the touch of my tongue, the crisp fragrance of what I can only imagine as spring time awoke my senses.

I try to move but seems unbearable. My arms are bound tightly behind me. I run my fingers to try get a feel to what I am bound by. The material is rough and almost irritable, it must be rope. The twisting of the rope strangling my wrists and burning the surface of my skin, it will be impossible to break these bindings. The feeling of fear and confusion overwhelmed me, a rush of unanswered questions flooded my mind in a panic. where was I? how did I get here? Who would do this to me?

I try to focus hard on my other senses to get an idea of my location. I hear the faint sound of birds chirping and the brush of wind against my cheek, I feel my temperature dropping slowly as the earth beneath me absorbs heat from my body. That's it! I must be outside. Maybe somebody could hear me?

I part my dry lips and take a breath in "Hel…Argh." My throat is set ablaze, the rubbing of my dry vocal cords making it unbearable to speak. I try opening my eyes, but everything is dark. I try wriggling about to see if I can loosen the blindfold which is tightly bound to my face. I see light! A small tear in the blindfold revealed a streak of sharp, golden light peering through.

Flecks of different colours overwhelmed my iris, causing me to close my eye, I need them to adjust. I tried a few more times to train my eye to be able to focus. After 2 more attempts everything started to become a bit clearer. I could see trees, endless rows of vibrant green trees entwined with the most beautiful, unique flowers I had ever seen, colours that looked out of this world.

Using my head to help position myself, I managed to get into a sitting position, leaning against something I can only guess to be a tree at this point. I try rummaging about to see if I can find a branch or something with a sharp edge to cut myself free. Using my weight, I pushed against my back and pushed up with my legs working my way up the tree until I came unsteadily to my feet. Manoeuvring my way around the trunk of the tree until suddenly my neck collided with something sticking out, the pain I felt was nothing compared to my desire to break free, not that it didn't hurt. I gave my head a shake and peered through the tear in the blindfold. That's perfect! I just need to break it. I push of my toes hoping to become taller, just enough for my hands to reach the branch but it's no good, I can't reach it, my hands are bound together too tightly. I lean my head against the branch letting out a deep sigh as though I was giving up, I felt hopeless.

Knowing I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon I decided to collect my thoughts and try to figure out exactly where I went wrong, what I did, where I am…who I am. My chest tightened, and my breathing quickened, who am I? what's my name? A dull pain started to creep across my chest, I suddenly realised I had no idea who I am. I searched my mind with a fine-tooth comb, nothing, I couldn't even muster up a first name. The dull pain became heavier, my emotions running wild, I let out a grief-stricken howl which burst from within me like popping a helium filled balloon only filled with fire rather than air.

The dry ache in my throat no longer existed, it didn't stand a chance. I stopped to take a breath, I could still hear the echo traveling through the trees, the sound of hundreds of bird fluttering wings exploded into the sky above until nothing, but dead silence surrounded me, like a shadow as if death himself was patiently waiting for me.

Not moments went by before I heard measured steps striding towards me, could this be the person who tied me up like this? My heart started to race, so much so I could feel the palpitations thumping against the inside of my chest. The footsteps drew closer, maybe five steps in front of me, bewildered by the sudden aroma masking my senses, I inhaled deeply through my nose, assaulted by the growing scent of strawberries I couldn't hide my confusion.

"You're a bit over dramatic, aren't you? I could hear you bellyaching from down by the lake." She sighed in a broad tone. Startled, her breath brushed over my ear sending chills shivering down my neck, I choked back my surprise, it's a woman?

"You look parched, I brought you some water from the lake, play nice and I will think about releasing you from your restraints." Her concern over my wellbeing seeming genuine.

I could hear water swishing as she scooped out a cupful.

"Open up."

I tipped my head back to ensure I didn't miss a drop and opened wide. Gulping down the water furiously I almost missed the taste of moss creeping down my throat. The water, so crisp I could feel my body reviving, taking in all the moisture and minerals, death would have to wait a little longer.

"Boy you were thirsty, wasn't you? I forget you humans have so many needs like a pet. We will have to get a list going, I'm sure between the two of us we can outline the do's and don'ts." She said sarcastically while emitting a small chuckle.

"You humans? If you're not human what are you? A talking tree perhaps? What the hell is going on here, what do you want from me!" I demanded with an angered tone.

I felt her kneel beside me, instantly regretting what I said I braced for something in return. She grasped the cloth covering my eyes, and with a quick tug of her hand she ripped it off.

"If a talking tree looked like this I would be jealous."

The flash of the sunlight came at me with full force, blinding me completely, leaving me stunned. A few moments after my eyes began to adjust, I could make out the silhouette of a person standing in front of me awaiting acknowledgment.

"Satisfied?" she said in a snide remark

My vision finally became clear. This woman, of profound beauty stood before me. Everything about her drawing me in, from her silky brown hair still dripping with water from the lake, the length reaching the bottom of her breast. Her skin pale without imperfection, her natural plump lips glowing like a summer rose glistening from the water droplets sliding down her cheeks, but what captivated me the most was her eyes, they are like copper against honey and sage, two perfect orbs the same shade as nature after it rains.

"So? Which do you prefer me or a talking tree?" she cockily remarked.

The smirk on her face said it all, she was full of herself, she believed her own words. I still had no idea who she was or what she wanted from me, I examined her attire to try gain a bit of an understanding of who she is.

She wore a golden breastplate piece of armour, must be newly fitted its not got a single scratch, the sun light bouncing off the reflective surface creating a yellow glow, the detail and craftmanship was remarkable. A crest of some kind laid perfectly in the centre of the armour, it took on the shape of the letter 'V' along with a red stone placed at the top and a similar one at the bottom, a symbol in the centre of the 'V' that has a crow and a dead tree.

"It depends." I said in a gruff tone.

"On what?" She Replied.

"On what you want from me."

The air thickened and the mood dimmed.

"It's not what I want from you, this to me is just a job. I do this, and I will have repaid my debt, I get to move on with my life, but as for you, maybe not so much. I don't know what you did to get on Aro's bad side, it must be pretty bad, they don't call me in for nothing."

Confusion clouded my mind, I tried to search my memories for anything to do with someone named Aro, but nothing significant came to mind. What did I do so bad? Looking at the woman she too looked puzzled.

"You have no clue about what I'm saying do you?" Concern filled her voice.

I replied. "Not one bit, I don't even know my name. who the hell is Aro? Do you know my name?"

"Surprisingly no, Aro is the high king of the Volturi, the king of vampires, he gave me nothing about you, only that you're the most wanted man in the kingdom right now. We have a long road ahead of us before we reach Aro, a good few days, something might come up." Her hopeful voice calmly said.

She packed up all her things and helped me to my feet.

"Volturi? Vampires? Am I supposed to believe you? Any chance you could just let me go? Or at least untie me. Please?" I looked at her with soulful eyes.

Without batting an eye, she reached for her sword puling out from its sheath, with one quick swift the sword came hurling towards me, I clenched my eyes closed tightly, bracing for an impact. My arms and legs in an instant became slack, more comfortable, I could feel the warm blood rushing towards my hands and feet to revive them, my toes and fingertips tingling from the sensation. She cut me free.

"I've cut you lose but you're not free do you understand? I can't let you leave, my debt is a much heavier burden to bear reaping worse consequences if left unpaid. Now we need to get moving, you walk in front, so I can see you and keep a watchful eye, we are still being tracked by the wolf pack."

Nothing she said made any sense, first she made out she wasn't human, then talking about some guy named Aro who's apparently a king, but not only a king but a king of vampires! now a pack of wolves are tracking us! This girl is either insane or I'm dead and in a dream like state, I hope the latter.

"A wolf pack!? How are we supposed to fight off a wolf pack!"

"Leave all that to me, I can handle it, I will keep you safe until we reach the Volturi." Confidence became her.

"Oh, gee thanks, I feel much better. Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a bounty hunter for the Volturi."


End file.
